


Keep my ring 'round your neck, hold my heart in your hand

by gaiyok



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiyok/pseuds/gaiyok
Summary: They get married in secret





	1. Chapter 1

They get married in secret. A small affair, 'intimate' Nureyev insisted, consisting of the two of them, Rita, and the officiant. 

The rings, which Juno surprisingly insisted on, are simple platinum with Martian runes carved into them. Each ring was done to Juno's specification, using runes he had pulled from Miasma's head during their forced captivity. 

He had initially refused to tell anyone what the runes meant, meaning for it to be a surprise on their wedding proper. But Nureyev had poked and prodded and made a general annoyance of himself until Juno finally threw up his hands and explained that the runes were supposedly meant to represent the concept of eternity as the Martians had understood it. Eight delicate intricate circles, none exactly the same, joined in a ring to loop endlessly. 

A blush had bloomed hot over Juno's cheeks and he didn't look his Fiancé in the eye the whole time he was taking; choosing to fiddle with the rings instead. It wasn't until slim hands had risen to cradle his own, stilling them, and a firm kiss was pressed to the top of his head that he looked up into Nureyev's damp eyes.

"No one has ever offered me forever"  
Nureyev whispered as leaned forward to brush his nose against Juno's hair, turning so his cheek rested against his head.

Juno leaned into the embrace, slipping the rings into his pocket and snaking his arms around Nureyev's waist. 

"Well, now you have. Had someone offer, I mean. And it goes both ways y'know" Juno let himself relax, confident that Nureyev would support them both "I've never offered someone forever either, never wanted to. So, we're even"

The wedding itself took less than fifteen minutes in its entirety, ending with their rings exchanged and an entirely too dramatic "first" kiss as husbands. 

Rita had cried loudly and pelted them with beads her friend Franny had given her. Evidently, they were both more attractive and less wasteful than throwing rice. 

And if Nureyev saw Juno grab a handful from the ground and stuff them into his pocket, he never said anything. (Though he did allow himself to tear up a bit when Juno gave him a bracelet of shining rainbow beads string of a chain for their first anniversary) 

\--------------------------

Nureyev's first job after their wedding comes uncomfortably soon. 

Unfortunately his client is a man to whom Nureyev owes more than a few very large favours from when he was first beginning his solo career after Brahma. So, compelled equally by honour and no small amount of trepidation should he refuse, Juno's husband packs his things for parts (as yet) unknown. 

He doesn't even think about what to do with his ring until it 'clicks' against Juno's as he takes his hand to say their goodbyes. 

He raises their tangled hands and shoots his husband an enquiring look and Juno pulls away to grab something from a drawer in the living room. 

It's a length of red silk ribbon. Squirrelled away by Juno during the course of a job and forgotten about. He uses a kitchen knife to cut the ribbon in two and reverently removes Nureyev's ring and ties it into the middle of one of the ribbons in a complicated knot. Then he does his own. 

Silently he tied both necklaces off securely and looked at them, one in each hand, before taking the necklace with his own ring and slipping it carefully over Nureyev's neck. He put the one with Nureyev's ring into it's owner's hand and gave it a little push to prompt him to do the same. 

He did

Solemnly, like a priest crowning a king or a devotee honouring his god, he placed the necklace over Juno's head. The ring coming to rest solidly on his chest, moving with each breath he took. 

Reaching up he touched Juno's ring, nestled against his collarbones and warm from his skin. 

"I'll bring it back"

Juno smiled softly and touched the ring on his chest

"I know"


	2. OMAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exchange between Rita and Juno while Nureyev is on a job

"So who took whose name Mistah Steel?"

"What?"

"You know! Which one of you two took the others' last name? People do that when they get married y'know!"

"Yeah... I mean yeah I know that Rita but we didn't do that. The taking someone's last name thing"

"Why noooottt?l

"Why the hell does it matter?! Don't you have work you should be doing or something?"

"Aw don't be like that boss! It's just sweet is all; having the same name as your partner y'know? Being part of a little family"

"...Nureyev and I are still a...a...thing. Even without one of us changing our name you know. I mean, we haven't talked about it, but it just makes sense right? What if he doesn't think so? Shit, I don't want to change my name -"

"Why not Mistah Steel?"

"C'mon Rita, 'Juno Nureyev'? Does not roll off the tongue at all. Besides I wouldn't even be able to actually use that name remember?"

"Ooohhhhh yeaaahhh. That whole 'man of mystery' thing"

"Yeah. That."

"Well he could take your name instead though!"

"...Peter Steel sounds like a porn name."

"Oh. My. God. It totally does!"

"..."

"Oh my god! Petah Steel and the Murderous Membah! Or, oh! Oh! Petah Steel and the Dong that Wouldn't die! Or! No! No! Petah Steel and-"

"OH MY GOD Rita! I get it! That's still my husband!"

"...I kind of got carried away there didn't I?"

"Just a bit yeah"

"Sorry"

"Eh, it's okay"

"..."

"..."

"Petah Steel and the Midnight Fu-"

"RITA!"


End file.
